


Troublesome Triangle

by ObliviateMyMind



Series: Purple Hyacinth Omega Verse [2]
Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha Herman, Alpha Tristan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crack, Dirty Talk, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega March, Once again pure crack, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Smut, This is why Soph hates the fandom, mentions of hanaki disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviateMyMind/pseuds/ObliviateMyMind
Summary: He caught a glance of Tristan Sinclair arriving at the precinct before quickly vanishing into Herman’s office, the rich, ripe smell of the potent alpha never failing to send March’s omega begging for attention.They were in there now, alone, doing Lord knows what to each other. The thought sent a shiver down his spine.“My my, someone certainly is desperate.”
Relationships: Hughes Herman/Tristan Sinclair, Hughes Herman/Tristan Sinclair/Oliver March
Series: Purple Hyacinth Omega Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788772
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Smut





	Troublesome Triangle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moldistrawberri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moldistrawberri/gifts).



> As you can see, I will clearly be going to Hell. Fear not, for I plan to take moldistrawberri with me.

God, it was hot today. The whole room felt like it was sweltering. March had long since taken off any unnecessary layers, but the heat persisted. Worst of all, it would appear that no one else shared his opinion on the matter. He thought he saw one detective shiver even though March was currently sweating like no tomorrow. 

Though he supposed there could be a reason he was so hot and bothered besides the office temperature. Earlier today he had caught a glance of Tristan Sinclair arriving at the precinct before quickly vanishing into Herman’s office. The rich, ripe smell of the potent alpha never failed to send March’s omega begging to pull his pants down and present himself down on all fours, white ass on display for the world to see as he submitted to the delicious man. 

The only problem standing in the way of March pleading the virile specimen to pound him so hard he couldn’t walk for a week was unfortunately his superior and the other target of his affection. Hughes Herman was a stern, cold-hearted alpha with a disgusting personality who did not care for the opinions of others, but the thought of his rough, demanding presence in bed practically had March leaking slick. Despite his fantasy of being dominated and whipped into taking everything the man had to give him, both alphas were disappointingly in a relationship with each other no less. 

While same dynamic relationships weren’t completely unheard of in Ardhalis, they led many to question and scrutinize those individuals. Combined with the fact that Tristan was technically Herman’s boss, both kept their relationship private and very discreet; he wasn’t even sure Tristan’s niece knew about it. Almost no one would have ever been the wiser if Oliver hadn’t walked in on the two of them late at night, fucking like animals in Herman’s office; he could never look at the desk and leather chair the same way again. 

They were in there now, alone, doing Lord knows what to each other. The thought sent a shiver down his spine as he felt a damp wetness start to creep into his trousers. The light sensation sent a cold wave of dread over March, realization quickly dawning as to what had happened. Shit, he had forgotten to take his suppressants and now his heat was hitting him full-force. Luckily he still had scent blockers on, but with slick now leaking out of him it would only be a matter of time before someone smelled it on him. He had to get out of there. 

Hurriedly, March gathered his things and made a quick exit for the door, his unusually frantic nature earning him questioning looks from the detectives walking outside his office. Unfortunately for him, he had to pass Herman’s office on his way to the stairwell, the lingering smell of the two alphas would no doubt accelerate his oncoming wave. 

He was so _close_ , the railing within reach when he felt the grip on his arm, pulling him into an office. His omega was on immediate alert, nearly hissing in his vulnerable state before he caught a whiff of the strong scents filling the dark room. 

Arousal hung heavy in the air, thick with hot breath and pheromones. The room smelt of sex, sending a gush of slick from his body and releasing a low, pleading whine from his omega. God, it had been so long since he was fucked properly. He was pushed against the wall by a rough set of hands, a growl meeting his ear sending shivers down his spine. “I believe it is strictly against protocol for an omega in heat to show up to work.” 

Shit. Here he was getting chewed out by his superior and the only thing he could manage to focus on was his omega desperately whining and clawing in his chest. He knew Herman wouldn’t let him off easy. “I must say this type of violation does require some form of punishment,” the voice of Tristan Sinclair informed the two. If the new wave of slick was anything to go by, his omega certainly agreed, though he wasn’t sure their ideas of punishment were the same. 

Suddenly he was pulled back into the chest of the delicious smelling alpha, making eye contact with Herman as he stared him down. March’s chest was heaving now, omega fully intent on being plowed by one of the two men pressing him against the door while his mind raced to find the proper response to get him out of here as quickly and with as little scolding as possible. 

“Wouldn’t you also say it is against protocol to be fucking your subordinate so loud offices four doors down can hear?” he barely managed to gasp out, his heat now scorching his skin. 

“Hmm, I see your point. Perhaps I should punish both of you.” Fuck his breath was hot. The mere ghost of it against his neck sent shivers down his spine, goosebumps raising across his skin and nipples pebbling inside his dress shirt. 

“Don’t act like you don’t tell me to be loud Tristan. We both know you love it when I’m screaming your name for the whole world to hear.” Herman was right across from him now, cold eyes alight with hunger. Just barely he could see a peek of his canine teeth while his tongue darted out to wet his lips. “Bet we can get him to be even louder.” 

“Yes. Yes alphas, please punish me. I’ll do anything you want. Please just fuck me.” 

“My my, someone certainly is desperate,” Herman smirked at him. He caught a flash of mischief beneath the lust in his eyes before his head was being pulled back by several rough digits tangled in his hair. Hungry lips covered his, biting and nipping as he fought for entrance. He gasped as he felt wet kisses being pressed into his neck, Tristan’s tongue slipping into his mouth as he felt hands undoing the buttons of his shirt. 

Confident hands rubbed up his thighs, dancing ever so close to where he _needed_ to be touched, before tracing up his chest as the lips tangled with his slide down to bite at his neck. He gasped as a thumb flicked against the sensitive bud of his nipple. Another set of lips covered his now, roughly swallowing the moan he released when teeth grazed his pulse point, fingers now circling his perky flesh. Tristan’s nails raked across his stomach, no doubt leaving scratches he would be feeling tomorrow. Herman bit his lip, leaving a faint metallic taste in his mouth while the alpha’s tongue dragged down to join in on the teasing his thumb was currently administering. 

Moaning loudly, March rocked his hips back and forth, trying to grind against both males as best as he could. He was practically trembling in their arms as both sucked at his skin. For a brief moment, he caught the delectable sensation of Tristan’s hard cock pressed against his ass, eagerly bucking his hips back to recreate that same feeling, his body craving to be filled, to be dominated. 

A loud smack reverberated through the air, a smart stinging making itself known on his clothed butt. “Looks like someone’s going to have to be restrained, Hughes.” 

He almost cried when he felt himself being released, the loss of contact maddening as they both removed their ties, clothes noticeably rumpled and jackets suspiciously missing, no doubt evidence of their activities before he was dragged into the office. He felt a flush of embarrassment flood his cheeks as he remembered where they were, but his heat was full force now, clawing at his insides and melting all rational thought as he gave in to his two superiors. 

March moaned as Herman tied his feet to the legs of the desk using their neckties while Tristan pulled him back and pressed his chest into his back, the hot breath doing nothing for the soaked spot forming on his pants. “If you want to cum, you have to be a good boy and let your alphas take the reins,” he whispered sensually in his ear. 

Licking his lips, Herman smirked up at Tristan before he quickly yanked March’s pants down, leaving them with the restraints around his ankles, exposing a columbine blue, lacey thong and leaving his ass on full display as slick leaked out from beneath the thin fabric. His smell flooded the air, arousal heavy as it permeated and stained the furniture along with the scents of the two alphas. 

“You little hoe you. I bet you wanted this to happen huh?” He was against the desk now, presenting himself to the alphas as much as possible, desperate to be touched. Everything was happening so _fast_ but not fast _enough._ “You didn’t take your suppressants just so you could be here moaning under us like the little bitch you are, didn’t you? You’re such a dirty whore, I bet you want us to knot you don’t you? To paint your insides with our cum?” He felt his back hit a chest and some sort of chair below that, now seated in Tristan’s lap. Herman yanked the delicate underwear down, roughly squeezing March’s dick with a punishing grip. 

Wiggling desperately in Tristan’s arms, March fought to arch his back and buck his hips up, moaning from the combination of pain and shame as his slick seemed to double. It was dripping down his thighs now, onto Tristan and staining the leather under his wide-open thighs. His hole was _throbbing_ , aching to be pounded into so hard he couldn’t walk the next day. 

“Tut tut, someone’s needy. I bet you would let any alpha fuck you right now.” He gasped as he felt Herman bite his nipple at the same time as sharp canines clamped around his shoulder. Both alphas smelled _intoxicating_ , the scent of their arousal and the now metallic aroma of blood sending his heavy dick twitching. “How would you like that? Being knotted by a random alpha we brought in from the streets as we watch?” The slick was gushing from him now, leaking from his cunt like a waterfall. Herman chuckled in his ear. “You filthy slut.”

“Alpha!” He whined. “Please don’t tease me. I need- I need it.”

“Hmm, what is it you need?” Tristan hummed from behind him, licking up his neck. Jesus, he could feel the growing tent in Tristan’s pants, the fully clothed man rubbing his groin along his sensitive ass.

Tristan pulled himself off March’s neck, making eye contact with Herman. “I want to see you suck him dry while I pound his pussy from behind. No one else gets to touch that pretty little hole of yours.” March wished he could make Herman moan like that, to be the cause of such lust, that he could suck every bit Tristan had to give him. He could practically see Herman twitching in his pants as he thought about being pounded into. 

He threw his head back, grinding his teeth together to try and hold in his screams, the sudden thought of the precinct sending a hot flush to his cheeks. The light touch of fingers around his sensitive length was overwhelming, deliciously intoxicating when he felt it. There. Two fingers were now spreading him wide, rubbing and spreading his slick as they prepared him. He was so wet, so _ready_ , hands clasped and squeezed his cock as another finger stretched him.

Herman’s grip was firm as it slowly moved up his length, swirling over the head and nearly leaving his whole body shaking. A whine escapes his lips as Tristan’s fingers thrust in and out of him with growing ease. He’s squirming now, completely lost to the feeling of them, warm lips now sliding over his painfully hard dick, encased in the molten cavern of Herman’s wet mouth. 

He was on the edge, so close to his orgasm, just a few more strokes and he would be there. A high pitched moan ripped from his throat, quickly turning into a shocked, pleading keen as the fingers left him. He feels so empty, yet the tightening in his core does not stop, Herman sucking him off the whole time, as if this was his purpose in life, to please the two men currently in his office. He sees him look up at him for a brief moment and just like that his entire length is engulfed, the small curls at the base of his cock tickling Herman’s nose. He’s gagging now, the hot fire beginning to rip through March’s body, and just like that Tristan’s hard cock was slammed into him, the omega shrieking out as he came undone. 

He was overwhelmed with the pressure, lost and unable to progress anything but the pleasure shooting through his body. It was so much, _too much,_ the ache in his core threatening to pull him apart and leave everything but the sensation of these two alphas behind. With a gasp he was torn apart, brick by brick and made anew, forged in the heat and wrath of desire. 

When he regained focus in his eyes, he found Herman pulling off his cock, his cum now dripping down the man’s face from his lips. Faintly he notices that Tristan had completely stopped his movements, cock now twitching where it waited patiently in his hole. “Look at you falling apart so soon. Did you enjoy that?” Vaguely he recognizes that he’s nodding, panting heavily as he lays spent on the alpha’s lap. “Then be a good boy and take everything your alphas have to give you. We’re just getting started.” 

He’s completely bent over the desk again, the cool air slapping his bare ass as the only reminder his omega needs to remember that this is reality. He’s practically keening, itching to be impaled. He could hear the sound of clothes hitting the floor as Tristan’s cock lined back up with his tender flesh. A heavy hand pressed against his spine, holding him still against the table as it pushes in again, slower this time, allowing March time to adjust. 

He whines, squirming at the feeling of being stretched, having spent far too long since he last got a good fucking. Tristan’s thrusts are shallow at first, treating him as if he were some virginal maid. Before long he’s able to pull out more, March gripping tight to the desk as Tristan starts to thrust harder, deeper. He feels Tristan’s arms pulling his legs around his waist, the new position sending ripples of pleasure through him. 

It takes him a moment to figure out this new hold, Tristan’s hand firmly settled on the skin above his sensitive dick keeping him still. He’s rubbing his throbbing hole now, grinding shallowly into the whimpering man as he pushes a finger in with his dick. “You know, there’s room enough for two.”

Surprise and fear filled his chest, concern blooming in his chest like the flowers of unrequited love he was so sure he would acquire. He would be lying though if he said he wasn’t curious, his omega now hungry inside him. With almost practiced ease, he feels as he’s lifted, Herman now sliding onto the desk while March rests between the couple. He slapped Tristan’s finger away, quickly adding his own finger inside March. 

Herman is an impatient man, attempting to push another finger in as he squirms under him. Using his now freed hand, Tristan tilts March head back, resting it against his breast as teeth delve into his skin. They’re both whining now, any hesitation now lost in the heat scorching the room. 

Eventually, he feels Herman sit up a bit, carefully angling to push his cock inside March’s leaking hole along with Tristan’s. The press is nearly too much, overwhelming and yet not enough as everywhere is pushed past what he previously believed were his limits. He feels thumbs rubbing against and squeezing his thighs, too lost in sensation to identify whom they belong to. 

“God you’re so tight,” Herman growls from below him, voice deep at the base of his neck. “Gonna move,” Tristan murmurs, slowly pulling back halfway before pushing back in, Herman following with his own half thrust as they build a steady rhythm. March’s moans are low and broken now, fists grasping for purchase on the desk as they rock into him, pace ever increasing. 

Their pace was absolutely brutal, ripping apart his tight hole as they both filled him, desperately seeking their own pleasure. Obscenely loud moans filled the air. With a jolt he realized they were his, low grunts and moans escaping the mouths of the two alphas and settling into the background of the scene. March gasps as he feels Tristan’s slightly inflated knot push in and out of his hole, his walls desperately trying to catch it. 

“Yes! Yes, alphas! Please, I’ll do anything, please just knot me.” He was thrashing beneath them, withering with the heat-induced fog he had slipped into. “I want all of your cum inside of me. Don’t even waste a drop.” 

“I knew you would be loud,” he could practically hear the smirk in Herman’s words. 

A sharp slap landed on his rear, the high-pitched moan subsequently escaping his throat nearly drowning out Tristan’s voice. “Now now you filthy omega, we’re the only ones here who can be giving orders.” Another slap met as the animalistic pace continued. “Just for that I’m gonna punish you later. For now, why don’t you be a good little slut and cum only when we tell you to? If you cum beforehand, we won’t knot you.”

His whole body was spasming, lost in the rough sensations coursing through his body, but the thought of not being knotted seemed to pull him just barely to coherency. “N-no, I’ll be- I’ll be good! I promise. I won’t cum until alpha says.” 

“That’s my greedy whore.” 

Herman’s hands move around Lance’s waist, lightly squeezing before taking opposite directions. One crawls up his chest to pinch at his nipple, rolling the little bud around before firmly tugging at it while the other hand ghosts down to wrap around his cock and start pumping in time with Herman’s thrusts. 

Bucking into the hand as much as possible, March keens, throwing his head back to the sound of his alphas’ names as the pressure against his rim grows ever harder. The thrusts are slower now, harder, stretching him wider as he feels knots starting to swell with pleasure. 

“Stay still,” Tristan’s voice is dark and commanding in a way March had never heard from the chief of police before. Below him he can feel Herman shudder, burying himself deeper with the command. Tristan is driving into him harder now, each stroke taking more and more effort until he rams in hard with a deep, guttural groan. 

March is crying out now, tears stinging his eyes as Herman rips through him, quickly finishing himself off as his own cock rubs against Tristan’s growing knot. Both their releases fill him to the point that he feels even the slightest pressure could cause him to burst, stomach distended as Herman pumps his cock quickly. 

“Cum Omega.” The permission was all March needed, tipping him over the edge to splatter his own release across Herman and the desk, grimacing as he noticed some land on some unfortunate soul’s paperwork. Stray drops trail down Herman’s hands as they pump him through his release, rocking his hips as much as he can to milk all the cum he can from the two alphas. 

Unable to pant anything out, March squirms on their cocks, groaning at the delicious feeling of being so completely and all-encompassingly _full_. He doesn’t realize when he blacks out, coming to with the feeling of sudden emptiness, the slow drag of pleasure leaving lingering shivers from where they pulled out. 

“There there little omega, did you learn your lesson?” That voice could get him to do anything he thought, hungrily remembering every word that had escaped the two alphas today. Clarity hit him like a truck, the realization that he had in fact slept with his superiors and that this wasn’t some feverish fantasy jolted through him as he stood on shaky legs. 

“As for the rest of your punishment,” Tristan reached out and tore the panties off where they hung low on his legs, throwing the fabric scraps to the floor. “You are not allowed to wear underwear for the rest of the day. That way everyone can smell as the slick and cum trickles down your legs, so they know what a dirty whore you are.”

“If you go downstairs there’s a cab driven by a beta waiting to take you home. I’ll make sure to mark your absence as sick leave for you.” Cold surprise washed over him at Herman’s words. Would they not be continuing this? What about the rest of his heat? When did they have time to call a cab and how long had it been here? Surely everyone in the office had to have gone home by now, the sun was almost completely set. 

Meeting the cold look in Herman’s eyes, he quickly pulled his clothes back on, his hole indeed leaking underneath his pants, and obediently nodded, leaving with emotion heavy in his chest. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


It had been weeks since their little chance encounter in Herman’s office, and absolutely nothing changed. Both alphas were still devoted to each other while ignoring the hopelessly pining omega. 

The weeks were spent in agony for March, both from the sense of rejection stemming from merely being some cum dumpster for his superiors and the fact that the mere smell of coffee would now send him reeling for the nearest waste receptacle. Not to mention practically the entire building had heard him as he was plowed into. Several detectives still couldn’t look him in the eye, and he hadn’t even seen Lauren Sinclair in weeks! He had a haunting suspicion that the omega had simply up and died once she realized the relationship her uncle had with Herman. 

His days were now spent battling raging nausea or fighting to quell the never-ending hunger he now experienced. Dread clung to him like a second skin, not that he noticed under the heavy veil of denial he supported. It was only when detectives started to notice a change in the scent of his office, confusion evident as they sniffed the air, that March finally decided to man up and take the goddam test. It was one time, surely he was merely being paranoid. 

He went to a pharmacy three precincts away to buy two or three of the offending items, going out of his way to ensure no one he knew saw him with any evidence. He jumped at the littlest things while he walked home, no doubt drawing question looks from nearby passersby as he frantically scanned the streets for a familiar face. 

Only once he was safely alone in his home did he breathe a sigh of relief. As he made his way to the bathroom, he scolded himself for making such a big deal. He had nothing to worry about. 

The instructions seemed simple enough. All he had to do was pee and wait five minutes. It would be quick and easy, then he could laugh and put this whole situation behind him as he went back to pining after his superiors. He ripped the boxes open, taking the tests quickly before wrapping them in toilet paper and settling them on the counter. 

He wasn’t worried. 

  
  
  
  


One minute passed. 

~~He wasn’t worried.~~

  
  
  
  


Two minutes passed. 

He might have felt a few drops of perspiration form on his skin. Wow since when was it hot in here? 

He was sure it was nothing. 

  
  
  
  


Three minutes passed. 

Okay, so what if he was breathing more rapidly than normal? He wasn’t nervous or anything. 

~~The pounding in his chest didn’t help to prove his point.~~

  
  
  
  
  


Four minutes now. 

He was full-on trembling now. 

  
  
  
  


Five minutes finally passed. 

March couldn’t bring himself to look at the test. Turns out he might have been ~~very~~ a little nervous. 

Summing any courage he could manage, March grabbed one of the tests. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dread filling his stomach, March stared down at the two little lines.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions in the comments. :)
> 
> All characters of Purple Hyacainth belong to Ephemerys and Sophism.
> 
> Read it here: https://www.webtoons.com/en/mystery/purple-hyacinth/list?title_no=1621&page=1


End file.
